


In Memoriam

by malurette



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Bittersweet, Due to the Dead, Egyptian Gods, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M, Morticians
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les temps sont durs, à Cairo, Mississippi. Ibis et Jaqual sont toujours là, entre désir d'oublier le présent et peur d’oublier le passé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _In memoriam_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** American Gods  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ibis et Jaqual  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « premier baiser » pour Modocanis (Saint-Valentin ‘08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 185

Les temps sont durs, à Cairo, Mississippi. Trop de temps, bien trop de temps, s’est écoulé depuis leur arrivée ; il y a longtemps qu’on les a oubliés.

Un jour, il apparaît que Horus a définitivement perdu la raison. Ils ont tout fait pour retarder l’inévitable, mais la certitude leur tombe finalement dessus, plus lourde que la dalle qui scelle un tombeau. Bastet n’est pas loin de penser qu’au contraire, il a suivi la seule voie possible pour ne pas devenir fou, que sous sa forme de faucon il est désormais libre, et plus heureux qu’eux tous.

À cela, Jaqual ne peut se résoudre. Ce soir-là, il se sent trop seul. Au ciel, brille son étoile rouge, et la lune de Thot. Et rien ne leur dit que le Soleil survivra encore à sa traversée de la Nuit. Y a-t-il encore quelqu’un pour mener sa barque ? Tout semble à l’abandon.

Ibis, au moins, se souvient. Ibis rassemble des faits et reconstruit l’Histoire, leur histoire. Ibis garde la tradition et leur mémoire. Ce soir-là, pour se rappeler qu’il existe, Jaqual rejoint Ibis. Ibis ne le repoussera pas.


End file.
